


A Binding Pain; Majora’s Mask

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Crying, Drama, Dungeon, Hurt/Comfort, Mute Link, Omorashi, Other, Pain, Run Away, Selectively Mute Link, Tatl is mean, Trapped, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: Link won’t voice out his needs. Though, once it’s urgent he’ll consider it.





	A Binding Pain; Majora’s Mask

Link won't voice out his needs. Though, once it's urgent he'll consider it.

 

 

 

Link needs to use the restroom in a dungeon and Tatl is not happy with the predicament. The two were surrounded by monsters and traps and using the toilet was Tatl's last worry. Even so, this didn't change a thing, Link was still in this little situation.

 

 

"Hey listen, if you urinate in this sacred area you're sure to get us killed!" Tatl told him, fearing he might do something as stupid as upsetting the Gods. Link tells her he's unable to wait, but she refuses to speak to him.

 

 

"We're so close! I'm not going to waste time because of your human needs!" Link wants to bicker at her that she was the one keeping him from soiling himself, yet, he swallows back a sigh.

 

 

Link struggles to find comfort, he merely speeds off solving puzzles while grabbing rubies. It's dawn when Link tells her that his problem has become an issue and it _must_ be taken care of _immediately_ before he soaks the ground beneath.

 

 

 

Link is fidgeting his fingers, gripping his sword—and his other hand carrying his metal shield. Tatl was upset that he hadn't used the restroom before they entered the dungeon, but he argues that they've been in the area for over fourteen hours, and if she knew the cycle well enough then maybe then Tatl would understand.

 

"I can't handle you!" she stormed off—Link, wishing the fairy would have been a little more considering, because now he had two problems to issue. He had to admit, it felt lonely without the pixie, her presents was warming, him knowing he wasn't alone during his journey. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to look for her—he knew that she would wander back somehow, or so he hoped.

 

 

Link felt it growing stronger inside him, the tinge, heavy and sensitive. He shut his eyes and sighed, wanting to soar to clocktown so he could use a restroom at one of the shops. The only objective keeping him was the people and Tatl, he sure promised that things would go back to normal. He couldn't bring down that trust just because he was feeling sick.

 

His stomach turned, the liquid sloshing around inside him was going to make bewilder him in an embarrassing situation if he didn't hurry.

 

 

After a half an hour, Link is trying to gain control of himself, and tries desperately to fight back without humiliating himself. He bites his lower lip anxiously. As the young hero walk by he sees something rather explicit.

 

Tatl lays in a cell—she yells for his help but is suddenly quite and Link is knocked unconscious from behind. The pain in the back of his head is unbearable. He wakes up to a crying Tatl. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you!" Link nodded and assured her it was fine. His weapon and shield was gone, but his dignity laid among him.

 

Link got up and immediately clenched his thighs, feeling the urine stretch to his stomach—making the hero feel sick. Tatl felt a sense of guilt, “Does it hurt?” She asked, link nodded.

 

“I’m sorry,” Link shook his head, although the boy didn’t speak much he said a simple “I’ll be fine,” Though, that was to be determined. He looked around the room, pushing a boulder to see an exit. It didn’t seem like the guards cared much so he left in blind sight. Tatl followed and told him that they could leave to clock town so he could use the toilet but the boy refused and went right ahead to fight the boss.

 

 

It wasn’t as easy as usual, with few casualties he managed to fight the seemingly endless battle. Until the creature hurdled and turned into dust he knew it was over. Each step was gruesome, he pertained to the pain. It was so subtle and urging, the feeling sent chills down his spine. Just then, it was as if something shot through his kidney. The pain was indictable. He feel to his knees trying to hold the liquid inside him.

 

Had he held it so long that his muscles gave out, did his bladder actually burst?

 

That was all Tatl could think. “Link! Just let go, you’ll damage your internal organs and you could actually die!” Tatl screeched. That was the thing, as much as Link wanted to—he wasn’t allowed to. Each part inside of him clenched and threw him across the floor, letting tears fall down his cheeks.

 

Tatl had not seen the boy cry before, even when critically hurt, on the verge of dying, the kid always kept a straight face when in pain. Yet, this knocked him in senseless, he couldn’t stop the excruciatingly fire within him.

 

 

“Link, relax, stop moving for a second! I need you to sit up and breathe slowly.”

 

Link did as told, face crumbled with worry. His breathing slowed, and soon enough, dribbles of urine made its way into a stream.

 

The urine soaked his clothes primarily, there was complete silence but the hissing sounds that grew louder. It surrounded him and reached his boots. His knees were weak and his bladder wasn’t near relief. A faint growl was heard from the sky, Tatl knew it. She’d too feel frustrated if someone disturbed her ruins.

 

“Link, sorry to bother you, but we must leave. You can finish outside!” She said, and the boy rose to his feet.

 

His lower lip twitched, and he rubbed his eyes.

 

He still had to go, and it was much harder to hold than it ever had been before. He didn’t realize how bad it was until now.That’s when it hit him, he had been holding it for nineteen hours. Of course his pelvic muscles would crash on him, he felt nauseous thinking about it. The boy could barely support his own weight, how did it come to this? It happened so quickly.

 

“I-I can’t wait any longer,” he says after three minutes of walking.

 

“Your ocarina! Use that to get outside,” Tatl suggested, how could Link forget about the one source transporting him places. He plays song of soaring and is outside of Woodfall. The boy is surrounded by grass and can’t bare to hold on any longer.

 

 

He trips on a rock and falls to his rear, that’s when all dignity is taken from him. The urine seeps into the soil and spreads to his shoes and socks. The stream last for at least fifty seconds which worries Tatl. After a slow breathe the urine stops coming out and grows into drops of warm liquid. It pooled him, he was humiliated. The boy got up and looked down in shame.

 

 

“Why don’t we go to the Inn to get you cleaned?” Link couldn’t _possibly_ walk around town and be called a hero. Tatl realized the situation, “What about a near by lake, that should do fine.”

 

 

Link nodded at that, it seemed appropriate.

 

 

 

_____

 


End file.
